


The King of Chess

by XxTrashyAlienScumxX



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Blood and Violence, Bottom Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Dark Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demons, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Eventual Smut, Grim Reapers, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Love, Love/Hate, Minor William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff, Multi, Murder Mystery, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Roleplay, Sub Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrashyAlienScumxX/pseuds/XxTrashyAlienScumxX
Summary: It's been years now since the young lord Phantomhive had grown into a fine gentleman and... has become quite the demon. Oh yes. He's turned? But how? We'll just have to wait and see how now won't we?For now just lay back an enjoy the half human bits of the earl that still remain as he unwillingly falls in love with the red headed queen they call Grell. And maybe a bit of old feelings for the butler~
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 18





	The King of Chess

And there it was the view of the Phantomhive Manor. All still and calm, only the sound of nature filled the air. The sound of birds chirping as they bathed and flapped around in the water fountain that sat in front of the manor. Woodpeckers could be heard in the distance along with a flock of ravens who had been spooked from a tree. And in the break of nature's beautiful atmosphere was a meow, along with that soft voice came scratching on the door. It seemed to be Sebastian’s furry friend who had come by for her everyday visit. “Meow~!” She cried in hunger as she stretched on the door and continued to scratch. Not another minute passed before the door had opened and a small bowl of milk had been set in front of the small criter. The butler had been standing at the door admiring the creature. He knelt down with a smile and began to pet his friend as she lapped away at the milk. 

Meanwhile inside the manor the silence had already been broken with a beautiful string that sang so passionately. The melody filled the air, echoing through every hall in the manor and room. And it only became louder as it continued down the hall that lead to the masters music study where a young tall gentleman had been standing facing out the window. The tall man had been dressed with a white shirt, blue/black striped vest that hugged his frame so perfectly. Along with the shirt he wore black pants that fit his legs well with a pair of boots laced up to his calves. And to top the fashionably dressed man his blue gray locks sat on his shoulders as his bangs softly fell over his face.

He was the man behind the music, with his eyes closed his arms moved so gently with every note. Carefully composing each note with passion and love. Almost as if he had been confessing to his true love through a melody of soft strings. And as the song came to an end he could only repeat it more and more. Losing himself in a different world, escaping all reality and what struggles it brings. All he wanted now was his love and that is the world he wanted to dream of at this moment. To be with his one and only or so he felt...for now. 

It had been several years since the young reaper had set foot on London grounds. He stood with William and leaned on him very sweetly. "Why do we always have work? Can't we ever enjoy a small vacation? Just the two of us... " Grell cooed up to William with his only reward from the small affection being shoved away.

"We always have work. You insist on having this relationship so I insist on our job coming first." William was cold towards him but Grell was grateful he was close to someone. He longed for any type of relationship and even if he knew deep down that William had just agreed to this out of boredom... he was happy to be with someone.

Being alone most of his life and his after was something he thought suicide will help him with. Embracing the darkness as they say to have everything end... Who knew it would leave him starving for attention and companionship. Immortality was a curse on its own and one he would never wish on anyone.

And yet there was a small chance.. a very small chance he might see Sebastian again. a chance to... William sighed and pulled Grell out of his trance state. Pulling hard on his rolled up hair that was neatly in a bun. A feat that WIlliam smiled at. He had managed for Grell to change his silly look to more of a reaper attire that suited him. Black suit. Tie... and his long hair neatly rolled into a bun and combed back. A more conservative look and controlled. Something William liked to have over Grell.

"ow... " Grell rubbed his head and looked at William. "What was that for..."

"The mission begins. The queen's guard dog is being summoned. And under the normal circumstances we are here to reap the souls but also to protect the others from the demons." William showed the report to Grell. It had been years since they had come face to face with the phantomhive manor. The servants... the butler... and Ciel... Tracing the image of the young adult now made Grell smile. Age suited him well. It seemed the child had lost his baby fat and now looked elegant and... William pulled on Grells hair once again. "Pay attention. We were summoned back here for a reason. Not for you to drool on my reports. Do keep calm or I will leave you here..." William had always used the fear of being alone against Grell. Keeping him line with that threat was his favorite game.

"Of course... " Grell obeyed and closed the file. He would only stand back and watch from the rooftops. They watched the messenger leave and waited. Hours had passed and William kept his stance alongside Grell who kept fidgeting. He didn't like the silence but William would get mad... he would pull his hair again and he longed for it to be free from the bun and wearing red....

"William... could... At least wear a red tie?" Grell had asked about his attire a few times and the answer was the same. No. But maybe since he had been quiet, maybe William would reward him... William went to him and pulled on his tie hard.

"No..I have told you no many times. Ask me again and I will shave your head." William pushed Grell back and smiled when he fell. No one could see them. No one with human eyes could see. Except for a pair of eyes coming from the carriage. As Ciel was no longer a human and had seen everything from his carriage.

Sebastian rode inside with his Master and watched him smile at first but then suddenly his eyes darkened. What had changed his Master mood so quickly? "Is something the matter? Your eyes seemed to be wondering one second and full of anger another? Had they changed the landscape here at the palace to your dissatisfaction? Surely the poppies look splendid as ever." Sebastian smiled and looked out the carriage window. Seeing the interaction between Grell and William.

"I see... the reapers are in town. Yet that does not explain your change in ... unless... Has someone sparked your interest Master?" He teased Ciel. The letter to come to the palace was urgent but it was a surprise to see the familiar repairs from their past be here. And yet none of this explained Ciel's mood.

The young nobleman sighed in annoyance as his butler teased him. He sat up against the back of the seat and crossed his arms across his chest as his leg over the other sitting like a true man of business with his cane leaning aside him.“Nevermind that.” He replied sternly. “It would seem that the queen requires full attention to the task on hand, and with that said I shall give my all. Including yours.” He continued, without giving the butler any satisfaction of watching him give into his true reaction at the crimson reapers harsh treatment.

While in true nature the fierce nobleman had been boiling inside quite a bit seeing such fragile and beautiful being being treated so poorly. It seemed as if the young man had been watching this reaper for some time. Since the day of his discovery of jack the ripper in which occurred his aunt's death to this very moment. And over that time, despite the tragic death of his loved one, the nobleman had grown very very fond of the red headed creature. Although he was unsure of why he felt such passion towards the red head he moved along with it. But why did he love him so? Is it the way others treat the reaper that made him feel pity but love? Was it the reaper's loneliness that drove him? Or something other?. The feeling had lasted him long enough to almost become a desire or an infatuation of some sort. But in the end all the man could only watch from afar...for now. Even if the display had been displeasing to watch.How anyone could hurt such a delicate flower was beyond him. But when the time comes…

The carriage came to full stop on the palace grounds as the young man ended his train of thought. Waiting still in his seat, his butler moved out of the carriage to hold the door open for his master. The butler stood there with his usual annoying smirk as he held his master’s cane out. The nobleman frowned in disgust at the demon's smirk as he stepped out of the carriage and took the cane from his hand. Before they had reached the gates they were greeted by Her Majesty's secretariat officers. The two officers were dressed from head to toe in white suits with swords holsted on their sides. One was a bit smaller than the other. 

“Lord Phantomhive what a pleasure to see you here one more~” The small officer greeted Ciel with a snide remark. This officer seemed a bit rebellious and thinner than the other. He always spoke with a snobby tone and walked around with an inflated ego. Which could be quite annoying, especially to the queen's guard dog. 

“Please come this way. The queen has been waiting for your presence.” The taller officer stepped in. He wore a more elegant and strict style than the other male. He always used a serious tone and walked tall with a stern attitude. 

After the small greet they made their way to the queen where the officers then took their place aside the throne ready to defend her majesty if needed. “Her majesty, How may I be of service today?”

Secretarial officers stood in attention gathering the presence of the young lord in front of them. It had been a while since they had set eyes on him this close. A joke they had made long ago made one of the officers smile. It seemed the joke between the two officers went unnoticed from the queen except for the young lord. He could see it in their eyes the cheeky smile the taller officer had on his face. It was small but a curled lip smile.

The queen stood up and walked towards the young lord. She greeted him as custom and proper. As before but age began to show on the queen. Her stride was slower from her throne to.... Sebastian noticed their surroundings. There was something different about this throne room. Customary, the lamps on her side were filled with liquid... not these oils. A small detail changes but changes nonetheless. Something the queen did not accept too well... Change was something the people like when they are not obedient to rules she had said once in a speech that had left any sort of change in her life a yearly process to convince her. Something to go unnoticed by her was a rare thing. Something that... Sebastian couldn't place his finger on it. He looked around for any other changes... standing out or not.

"A service that you do well is why I called upon you lord phantomhive." She sighed a bit. Her hand extended to him and waited for the proper greeting from him. Her ring shimmering on her finger and her crown sparkling from the light above them. "I fear my life is in danger. A new threat that has been a very old one." She had him look at her ring again. It was his aunt's ring. A ring she had been buried with... "Can the dead walk again Lord Phantomhive? Come.... Walk me to the tea room."

Grell was standing above the stairs watching the setting below. He turned to William and looked again below. "That is not right! Dead is dead... she.." Grell yelped when William pulled him back.

"Snap out of it. We are not to interfere. We are here to reap the souls. Do not interrupt again or I will muzzle you." William threatened him once again. Grell nodded in agreement. He would not speak... He wished though William would care about him one day. He wished he would love him the way he does. "Seriously... Crying is the one thing you can do well. Come... a soul to reap soon."

William showed him the file. There was a soul to reap soon. And they are right in the center of the action. They watched the young lord walk the Queen to the tea room. Sebastian walking behind them was trying hard to ignore the guest above. He could only sense something was going to happen very soon and he gave the young master a nod. He was on it.

The young lord watched as the queen approached him ignoring the two fools who had been laughing at him in the background. As she stopped and extended her hand gently he took it into his own and bowed to give a gentle kiss. However, before he could finish the action his eyes widened with shock to see a ring too familiar. _‘Is that?_ ‘He thought to himself before he was interrupted with a flashback of the ring that had once belonged to his aunt Madam Red. She was a gentle loving woman who cared much about her sister and her family. Although she didn’t get the man she wanted or the happiness she deserved in the end. She was still wonderful. She always cared for her family and loved her sister very much. And her signature color had always been red. A color she despised but adored all at the same time. It was the only color she could see. It was the only color she had been cursed with. Unfortunately in the end Ciel had to watch his aunt die by the hands of a reaper, which in an odd coincidence is the rose the young demon adored and loved so much from afar. Back to the original thought the young lord could only find himself questioning the situation more _‘But why? How?’- --‘_ Before he could think any longer the queen began to speak as she pulled her hand away. He watched the queen questionably for a second before he followed her to the tea room.

As they walked down the hall in silence he could feel the presence of the reapers nearby and took a quick glance of the two. Watching the red haired male at the top of the stairs he wore an expression of worry it seemed. Why was he so gloomy? He’s the one who killed her after all. He watched as the other reaper roughly pulled his rose away making him frown in disgust. He closed his eyes and looked back at the queen before sending an order to Sebastian. _ ‘Keep a close eye on them. Make sure they do not interfere...However. Do it discreetly and without causing too much of a rouse..’ He ordered. Mainly because he couldn’t stand to watch the poor red flower treated so terribly.  _ Although his butler could read/receive his thoughts he was limited to what he could and could not see. And he could not see the true feelings for his reaper.

They had finally reached the room where they were greeted by her butler who had seated the queen and the young lord in two big chairs by the fireplace with a small round table in between them. The butler brought in a tray with a steaming pot of Earl Gray, the young lord's favorite.He had been served a small cup of tea with a small dessert on the side, but he was still curious. What was it that brought her that ring...Could his aunt really have been walking the streets? 

"As you can see Lord Phantomhive, it seems that we may have known the one that have been causing all these crimes. The file here outlines everything we know and the person responsible. I am sorry to bring you here for a case that has been solved. But only I know this information. And now you do." The Queen extended his hand to her butler who placed a file in her hands. Handling it to the young lord, the Queen took a sip of his cup. This explained nothing... or was it everything? Opening the file, Ciel saw the blank pages inside. Was this a joke?

Before he could question the Queen on what the files were about, the once tall guard who stood by the queen all these years aimed his weapon at them. "I shall take that file now..." The guard smiled, he was going to kill them anyway. He just wanted them to know who was the one responsible before their deaths

"So it seems we do have traitors in my staff. Curious though, all these years and betrayal now? What pushed you?" The Queen took another sip of his tea. She was not shaken up by the events now. Though she was a strong queen, something Ciel had liked. Never backed away from danger or showed weakness.

"Your reign is over. It ends now. Adagium shall rise. No one here to protect the queen and her dog... except servants." The guard shot at her butler. Blood splattered out the man's head and landed on the white table cloth. If the Queen was shocked by the shot, she didn't show it. She placed her cup down and stood up.

"You shall not win. Adagium... will not win." The Queen smiled and opened the file to show him the blank pages. "You just gave away who was responsible... "

"Good for you your majesty. It only seems that the people that know are in this room. But before you die, tell me what you know of her..." The guard shot at Sebastian, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor with blood pouring out of his chest. "What do you know of the red line?"

The Queen smiled and showed him the ring. "The ring of the one nicknamed Madam Red. Aunt to the Lord Phantomhive.. Sister of Rachel... What is to know? That who ever took the ring from her corpse is making it seem she is alive? The dead can not walk the earth. Ridiculous... Or... Unless... the person that walks is not a corpse. That she lives... " The Queen made the revelation of what she knew of the case. This made no sense... this was... going on for too long. Rising up, Sebastian stood up behind the guard and pulled out the bullet out of his chest.

Grell watched Sebastian stand up and take care of the guard. William had taken a few notes on what was going on while Grell watched. The smirk on Ciel's face made Grell's heart jump a bit. He looked adorable... Snapping out of it he watched William aim his death scythe at the chandelier over the young lords head. Grell pushed William out of the way and shook his head.

"No! The guard is who we come for... not the others." Grell said. Not knowing what he did was saving Ciels life. Demon or not, his life was not coming to an end. William pushed his glasses up his face and pushed Grell down.

"The demon will die. The abominations in this world need to die. End the world suffering. You will be held responsible for what happens next... " William pushed Grell down the rail and watched him land hard on the floor below. William disappeared, leaving Grell to come to his fate.

The guard was dead. Not by Sebastian's hand but the hand of his own. Sebastian watched the mans mouth bubble up with foam and his eyes bleed.

Poison.

The Queen looked at the young lord and smiled. "We do not have much time. If you may instruct your... butler... Knock all the lamp posts. Their oils will burn the palace. My death has to be recorded. The burden falls on you now. Solve the crime so I can come out of hiding." The Queen removed her ring and went to pull out a large crate from the closet nearby. A body was hidden in the crate inside and Ciel watched the Queen place the royal ring on the body.

"I am too old for this Young Phantomhive. The years have been cruel to me. The lines on my face show tiredness and age... but not stupidity. You... years have not affected either of you. It doesn't take much to see that there was always something special about the two of you. Take your aunts ring. Solve this crime. Let my palace burn... It can be restored. Let them think they have won. I trust you... Thank the Undertaker for the body for me. Trust him."

Sebastian had returned from his task. The Queen had replaced all the lamps' oils. She had planned all this. She knew someone had betrayed her and was in her reign. She was too smart at times. She had dropped the last lamp that began the fire. The Queen disappeared into a hidden door under her foot and soon it was time for them to leave. Sebastian smiled at Ciel.

"It seems fire surrounds you at every age." Sebastian joked. Cheeky bastard. What Ciel didn't expect to see was Grell on the floor. The fire began to spread fast and Grell did not wake.

With arms crossed Ciel watched as the queen made her exit and snickered. “Brilliant women. As always. Who could ask for a better queen?” He frowned at the sound of his butler teasing him once more and stood up from his seat. He turned to him with a look of disapproval for the joke and replied. “Foolish teasing will get us nowhere. Now...to do as the queen ordered.”He said as he walked towards the room door. “We must move on to the case. We will visit the Undertaker's shop on our return to the manor.” Just as the earl exited the door he found the reaper lying unconscious on the floor. _ ‘....And what  _ do we have here? ‘ He thought to himself.  _ ‘How did you get down here?’  _ He questioned with a small glare and an itching feel that it had been Williams' work.

He sighed softly before making his way over to the beautiful red head creature and carefully picked him up. “My my...you seem to have the most unfortunate timing. Don’t you?” Settling him comfortably in his arms he began to walk down the hall a bit before stopping and glancing at the scythe on the floor. “Sebastian.” He spoke sternly. “Make sure to bring his weapon with you.” He ordered. “And let us move on to the undertaker's shop.” He continued to walk through the burning hall that had been crumbling and falling all around them. He held the reaper closely to him to protect him from anything that might harm the delicate creature.

Sebastian watched the earl take care of the reaper in a way he knew this was going to be a bit dangerous for them both. The reaper in question was no other than Grell Sutcliff. A reaper that had caused great pain to his young master years ago and has meddled too much in their affairs. Either always messing up a case for them or distracting them from their cause, Grell was never a good sign of something good. Especially with the reaper he was involved with. Surely William was not going to handle this well.

Watching his master leave though as the fire surrounded him, it seemed he only cared for the reaper in his arms. It might be a start but maybe... just maybe this reaper could be useful. It not every day they would get a new toy.

It wasn't long after that Sebastian had grown feelings towards the young lord that had developed into a way to pass the time. Most times were violent and straight to the point... Other times, they had a few pets along the way. If anything, this was just another one of those times. A pet for their own enjoyment.

Sebastian had done what he was told and watched others try to stop the blaze from destroying the palace. It would not be stopped. The queen had made sure it wasn't and the people that had been trapped by the fire was a sacrifice she had made to save her country from this new killer.

Ciel watched the palace burn from a safe distance and heard Sebastian come up with the carriage behind him. Bard was behind the seat and whistled at the sight. "Yer got out in time. Oy the whole place lit up like it was doused in oil..." Bard commented and opened the door for his master. Helping him into the carriage he didn't question about the reaper. The servants had served Ciel for a long time now that nothing surprises them anymore. And they had much respect for their master to ever question him.

"Sebastian.. right on time..." Bard opened the door for him and once seated Bard took off into the back roads. Where ever the queen was... Ciel knew she was safe and was waiting for Ciel to solve the case. "Straight on home yea?" Bard asked.

"Master has asked to speak to the Undertaker first." Sebastian said.

"Oy, to the undertakers." Bard headed to their new destination.

"Master, you might as well leave him there too. William will not be too grateful of you taking Grell away from him. The pair have been unsperateable." Sebastian said, admiring Grells weapon. The same that was used to kill his aunt... Sebastian was getting into Ciel's head. The bastard demon had always teased him. "Besides, are you bored of Snake as your pet?"

Ciel set down the reaper in the seat across Sebastian and softly moved his red locks out of his face to see the beautiful sleeping beauty. He sat down in the space next to the reaper and huffed a bit at Sebastians comment. “Hmph. Are you trying to scare me? or perhaps you’re teasing me once more...” He sneered as he set his cane in between Sebastian's thighs and leaned in to put some pressure on his crotch. As he leaned in their faces met. “It seems you enjoy being left out in the rain. Tied to a tree with a muzzle and eating small fragile felines for dinner every night... like the dog you are.” He leaned in closer adding more pressure to his crotch. “You enjoy hearing those small screams from such a small creature as you bite into their little face…” He purred with a demonic growl behind his voice. “...hearing their skull crumble underneath your teeth. It’s fabulous...isn’t it? Dog.” He smiled deviously exposing his fangs just a bit as his eyes softly glowed light red.The earl watched as Sebastian’s snarky attitude died and his smile turned into a frown of disgust and sorrow. Just the memory of the poor felines made him feel such anger and his stomach turned. Such delicate, beautiful creature he tried so hard to protect and love became a toy for his master to use against him. Perhaps he learned now to die down the teasing and prevent annoying his master too much.

Ciel pulled away with his own smirk, seeing Sebastian in such grief made him feel warm and giggly inside. Sitting back in his seat and he took back his cane. He sighed as he moved onto the case subject once more. “That rat with spectacles doesn’t scare me. And neither does his scythe. However I do find it necessary to leave him with the undertaker...” He glanced over at the unconscious reaper lying next to him. “For now...” He mumbled to himself and turned his gaze to the window. Although he wanted to keep the beautiful rose to himself he had other business to continue with, besides Grell could probably gain more useful information during his time with the Undertaker and Will. After all they will be seeing them again during this case. No doubt.

"The cruelty in your own mind will one day betray you... my lord." Sebastian took in a deep sigh as he recalled the nights he had to do as he was ordered. The count was up to 20. 20 times did the young master make him eat the felines he cherished most. 20 times did the tiny corpses of his small companions were kept in his closet until the Master could not take the stench of them rotting away. Of course the young lord knew what he was doing and the stench had never bothered him before.

There were many times bodies were kept in the manor in a place the young lord called his trophy room. A place only one other servant had seen. Snake. Still a bit jealous that the servant knew of this place, it served the master with a purpose. Snake knew much and yet no one could ever ask him anything without interruptions of his own pets. People labeled him mad... yet he was still a perfect servant to the young lord. The others served their purpose to the outside world. Lord Phantomhive had to keep appearances and keep his company running. Even being a demon he could do without, there was part of the young master that strives for revenge. Lived for it. One that made Sebastian smile inside. The cruelty was very damning and very... exotic.

"Leaving him with the Undertaker is a bold move... Leaving such a prey to be devoured by the wolf... . But your orders will be followed..." Sebastian bowed a bit and felt the carriage start to slow down. The streets were buzzing with news of the fire. It was late at night and the light from the flames caused the night sky to look as if the sun was rising during the full moon. Sebastian exited the carriage and helped his young master out. Appearances are everything and nothing had to be seen out of the ordinary. He was still after all one hell of a butler.   


\----------------------------------   
  
When the carriage stopped in front of the Undertakers shop the butler wasted no time in escorting his master out of the back.

"Nice and toasty, The flames heat even reach my pale face. Say Lord Phantomhive... not the first fire I have seen in my life time... Certainly not the last and... Oh.. my my.. You have a body for me?" Undertaker had stepped outside to watch the people panic in the streets. Taking a peek inside the carriage and watching Sebastian carry Grell out to be seen, the Undertaker seemed amused. "Come inside so I can perform the autopsy...as the other is still fresh on the table it might take me a while... Ever hear of Agadian? " The Undertaker was pleased and gave news to the young Lord of the exact thing he was wanting to know. The undertaker was always full of information.

Entering the room and locking the door, Ciel knew the Undertaker had a few words for him. Noticing his aunt's grave stone marker was something he did not expect seeing on the floor. Nor the body on the table... Dressed in red and in his aunt's clothes, was a woman who could have passed for his aunt... was it his aunt?... She was... she was laying on the table... Her body was fresh... It was not his aunt... It couldn't be.

_ Right? _


End file.
